Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Sequel to Saving Up... As Carrie and Jason live their lives, they decide to go to Morganville to find and meet their father after 15 long years. But not being able to leave their two best friends behind, they agree to go together, already knowing Morganville's deep dark secret. But will they get just what they came for or more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part

Sequel to Saving Up... As Carrie and Jason live their lives, they decide to go to Morganville to find and meet their father after 15 long years (not knowing that they have different fathers). But not being able to leave their two best friends behind, they agree to go together, already knowing Morganville's deep dark secret. But will they get just what they came for or more than they bargained for?

Chapter 1. The beginning

Carrie P.O.V

"Jason, make sure your careful with that stuff. Mum wouldn'tbe impressed if it broke" I said to my brother, as he came into the living room, carrying two boxes with all mum's stuff in. Secret stuff that is.  
"I know Carrie but considering mum is dead... Can't really help that" Jason said bluntly as he set the boxes down on the floor by the sofa. Mum died a week ago. And now we're packing our stuff and working out how to get to Morganville. Before mum died, she gave me her journal on Morganville.  
She told us that she wrote all the secrets, everything that she experienced in Morganville. We were told that if this book ever got into the wrong hands, then we would be killed and so would the person that had the book.  
"Carrie? Carrie!" Jason was shaking me again.  
"W-what's going on? Jason? What?" I asked suddenly feelign out of breath.  
"You zoned out again sis. I really need to watch out for that" I gave Jason a look that said 'Why don't I believe you'. "Mum told me too" Jason added on hurriedly.  
"Oh. Erm... Ok then" I smiled at Jason as I picked up a map of Morganville.  
"So... Where should we be headed?" Jason asked curiously as he looked over my shoulder.  
"Here" As I pointed to a house that had the letters 'GH' on it.  
"Why there?"  
"Because that's where our father lives"" Jason looked at me, I looked at him and nodded. We were headed to Morganville. To meet our father.

_So... What do you guys think? Good start to a sequel._


	2. Chapter 2

Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part

**I know it was a really short beginning chapter, but they are going to be longer. I just need to start it off and find out what u guys think of it.**

Chapter 2. Leaving

Jason P.O.V

As we got the last of our things downstairs, I went to get the car out from the garage. Yeah... I know what your thinking, he's 15 and he's got a car. I have made fake ID's since I was 8 and they've always come in useful. So I have a fake ID, that says I'm 17 and legal to drive, I managed to look like it as well. _**Ding Dong.** _"Carrie! Get the door!" I was too lazy to get up, plus I was packing the TV stuff.  
"God... Fine" Carrie answered, dragging out the god.  
"Hey man, love the car. Is it yours?" That was Damon. He's my best mate, him and his sister Kiera is Carrie's best friend. They're coming on this trip to get away from their drunken, abusive father. They have no mother either and have to take car of themselves.  
"Hey man. Thanks and yeah, the cars mine. It was my mums" I answered not looking up from sorting out the TV cable wires.  
"Sweet. Anyway, we brought all that we have. If that's alright" Damon said, flopping next to me.

(2 Hours Later)

"Everyone ready to go?" Carrie asked as we finished packing the car with what we could fit and take. Plus what we needed.  
"Yeah we're all ready sis. Lets go on this road trip!" I said as I jumped into the drivers seat with Damon taking shot gun, while the girls got in the back.  
As we got on to the motorway, heading up to Dallas, me and Carrie started explaining the more deeper, darker, secret parts of Morganville. We knew that we could trust the moment we met them. They stuck together, kept to themselves, on their own as brother and sister (just like me and Carrie). Plus their parents were from Morganville. Managed to get out when the Draug attacked, didn't get dragged back either. Mum said they left most people out there, if they came back then they came back but she didn't force them all. So we're all in the same boat. This is gonna be a great road trip.

The Collins and the Markus siblings. On the road, back to Morganville.

The danger of vampires up ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part

**I know it was a really short beginning chapters, but they are going to be longer. I just need to start it off and find out what u guys think of it.**

Chapter 3. Morganville Introduction...

Alice P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_My mum has been very distant and quiet lately. I've also been hearing her cry at night holding on to my dad. I don't understand what's wrong but obviously my two older brothers know something. When I say older I mean by minutes. Callum and Tyler are my brothers. Callum is the oldest by 2 minutes, then Tyler by 1 minute. Then there's me. We're triplets, funny thing is my parents didn't expect 2 boys and a girl. Haha lol. Oh well. *cheesy grin* I like being a girl, at least my mum's got me, *smile* she raises me well. So does my dad but my mum is better.  
Anyway, my brothers want me so... I will speak later. *smile*  
Alice x_

"What?!" I shouted at them as they stormed into my room.  
"Shane and Megan getting married and I know where Shane's kids are!" Callum said, holding a piece of paper out to me. I took it from him and looked at it.  
"Wow, they really do look like that girl in the picture... Claire" I said looking down at the paper then over at the picture of my parents, Shane and Claire.  
"Yep" Tyler agreed looking over at the photo. Tyler doesn't talk much at home, don't know why though he's just like that.  
"Well... Let's find them and reunite them with their father" Callum said triumphantly. Me and Callum smiled and nodded. We were gonna do it.

Carrie P.O.V

Me and Kiera were in the back. Kiera's my best friend she could pass as my sister. Sure Jason acts like my big brother but he knows nothing about me. Well... Sometimes anyway.  
"Care Bear? Come in Care Bear" Kiera said, she was clicking her fingers in front of my face then she poked my cheek so I bit her finger. She stopped and gave me a glare. "Bad Care Bear" She whined, the car stopped as Damon looked at me with those heavenly blue eyes, my cheeks flushed a bright red. He smiled at me, it made my heart race ten times faster than before... Then I realised... I had a crush on my best friends brother.  
Then Kiera started hitting me on the shoulder. "What? Shouldn't of done that then" I replied.  
"Girls stop fighting. Men are meant to fight, women are meant to make up. Anyway, we're stopping now" Jason said as he parked in a McDonalds car park. We all laughed then celebrated as we got out the car and walked in. Just before me and Kiera walked in though, she gave me a knowing wink and said: "Looks like we could be sisters. And by the way? I like your brother" Kiera smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"What you girls giggling about? We don't have all day you know" The boys said in unison as they came back over to us.  
"Nothing" We smiled.

Alice P.O.V

I spent the next few hours in my room trying to find out as much as I could about Carrie and Jason Collins. That was the job that my brothers gave me. Well... At least I had my friends over as well. That way I wasn't bored out of my mind. My brothers and his mates were planning the cover up for when we go and find them. All the tricks and stuff like that. I'll do research any day. Its my speciality. "Alice, how can they both be Shane Collins kids if only one of them is actually biologically related to him?" That was Hayley.  
"Don't know Hails. I think Shane decided that he was going to look after both of them like this own" I replied.  
"Well. Jason is hot. Lik hot" Leanne said. She's the one who wanted to be in Monice Morrell's cure in middle school. A loner at first who got bullied by her for that. We rescued her. She's the hot and not girl.  
"Well... He is Jason Rosser's son, who is related to Eve Rosser, now Glass. Why do you think Alice is so pretty?" And last but not least is Katy. The sporty one.  
"Well... Im bored. Wanna watch a movie?" I stated.  
"Yes!" They all replied instantly, that's the great thing as well. Parents away on business and sleepover.  
"Legally Blonde" I said, putting it into my DVD player then moving back on my chair while the others put the books and paper down and jumped on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part

**It's been a while, sorry :( School work piling up on me**

Chapter 4. We're here!

Carrie P.O.V

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm seeing my brothers face very close to mine. Like inches apart anyway. He was grinning. "We're here!" He exclaimed pulling me out of the car and in front of the house we were parked at. "This was mum's house?" I asked.  
"Yep. The Glass House. Where your father lives and my father's sister lives." Jason said looking down slightly upset.  
"It's alright bro. You're always going to be my brother." I smiled giving him a hug. He hugged me back mumbling a thanks into my shoulder. I looked around and notice that it's only us to. "Where are the others?" I asked confused.  
"Kiera and Damon have gone to look around, find a place to stay and get groceries." Jason said. I just nodded.

As we looked at the house in front of us, we slowly walked through the gate and up to the door on the front porch. After looking at one another, nodding I timidly knocked on the door, hoping there was someone in to answer it.

Michael P.O.V

"We have reasons to believe that your children are hiding something from you." Amelie said as we all sat down in the living room. Us as in me, Eve, Shane, Megan (Shane's fiancée, who Eve and I don't like that much), Callum, Tyler and Alice. As well as Amelie, Oliver and Myrinn. The kids looked at each other nervously but they disgusted it well.  
"And why do you believe this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. My kids wouldn't hide anything from us. Unless it was bad report cards for school. Then I might be concerned but they don't really do anything wrong.  
"Well, people have come to me and I have treason to believe that they are researching and trying to find Ms Da-" _Knock-Knock. _Amelie sighed. I looked at the kids. "Get that please." Then I looked back to Amelie.

Callum P.O.V

I looked at my brother and sister nervously. They did the same. I wondered if mum and dad really knew what was going on. "And why do you believe this?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow. He was probably thinking "My kids wouldn't hide anything from us. Unless it was bad report cards for school. Then I might be concerned but they don't really do anything wrong."  
"Well, people have come to me and I have treason to believe that they are researching and trying to find Ms Da-" _Knock-Knock. _Amelie sighed. Dad looked at the us. "Get that please." Then looked back to Amelie.

So we got up and I opened the door. A beautiful girl and a handsome boy (I'm not gay but he could get girls anywhere) looking back at us looking very nervous.  
"Hi. I'm Callum Glass. This is my brother Tyler Glass and my sister Alice Glass. You are?" I introduced ourselves.  
"Hi. I'm Carrie Collins and this is my brother Jason Collins." She waved awkwardly.  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Erm... Yeah sure! If you don't mind. We're looking for these people." She said stepping in gesturing her brother to follow then handing me a picture. I looked at her and nodded as Tyler closed the door.  
"Er... Yeah. They're in there." I said leading them into the living room.

"It's them!" Alice exclaimed doing a quick happy dance and high fiving Tyler and I before following them.  
"Excuse me but you found who?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow towards Alice.  
"We've been trying to find you." Alice mumbled looking down blushing. Jason just looked at her and smiled.


End file.
